


After A Long Day

by Gimoe_Stop, Kurams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimoe_Stop/pseuds/Gimoe_Stop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurams/pseuds/Kurams
Summary: Sasuke unwinds.
Kudos: 4





	After A Long Day

Contrary to popular belief, Uchihas aren’t elegant and proper 24/7/365. This could be proven by the fact that on his way back home from school, Sasuke has absolutely no other plans but spending the rest of his day in front of his computer, unhealthy foods waiting an arms-length away from him. Sasuke just wanted to waste the rest of his day doing nothing productive of any kind.

Trudging down the road to his home, he barely made an attempt to straighten his back and walk without a slouch, which was atypical of him, but he really couldn’t give more of a damn. Especially when nobody was walking alongside him.

The rest of his walk was in peaceful, lazy silence, uneventful as usual. He zoned out through a large chunk of it, his mind sitting in his office chair.

When he came up to his house, he wasted no time in shedding his luggage and shoes by the front door, disgracefully leaving them where they landed. He made an undeviating path directly to the fridge, grabbed whatever he thought was low-effort and edible, tossed them on the counter, and paused in thought.

_What could make this more comfortable?_  
  


Sasuke leaned around a wall to check his front door. Yeah, he remembered to lock it, good.

And with that, off came his belt. When you live alone, you could care less about the fact you’re stripping in your kitchen of all places. His pants hit the floor and his comfortability went through the roof.

Sasuke shrugged to himself, kicked them into Neverland, grabbed his junk food, and made for his computer. He sat down in the chair and completely mellowed out. The hand on his mouse lazily moved to the keyboard and logged him into his favorite passtime.

Reddit.com.

There was nothing quite like spending an afternoon on his favorite subreddit: r/sinkpissers. In that place he could really become himself, under his username u/uchihapissking6969. Where he could surround himself with like-minded people and let his voice be heard without the pressures of society weighing down on him. He finally found a place he could call home.

Sasuke scrolled through the recent posts giving “updoots” to all his fellow sinkpissers, when he finally decided to make his own.

He thought for a few minutes about what he was going to say and decided to give a little introduction. He brought his hands up to the keyboard and began typing away at his post before he finally felt happy with it.

“My sink pissing story” was the title.

“Ever since I was 10 years old, I’ve pissed in the sink. At first, it was because of urgency, but it quickly became the only way I’d use the bathroom. It felt dangerous; if someone ever found out about it my name would be tarnished forever, and yet it felt powerful.

After that, it became nearly an everyday occurrence. Doing something so obscene was liberating; it gave me a sense of control that I was incapable of having, and from then on it would be my secret.

  
  


I knew from that experience that I was different, my peers could never understand the importance of my mission. At home, at school, anywhere that had a sink, I would piss in it. The world was mine, no man would ever tell me how to use my piss correctly, I am utterly unstoppable now.

These days, I can proudly say that I piss in every single sink, and I encourage you to do the same. My life has never been better, and if you haven’t yet then please, release yourself from these toilet chains. This community is stronger than it’s ever been, and you will not regret making this choice.

With hope, u/uchihapissking6969.”

Sasuke sent his post out with great fervor. Popping open a bag of chips and shoving a few into his mouth, he continued to scroll the subreddit and observe his comrades. Pride welled in his chest as he read the stories of his brethren.

It wasn’t more than 5 minutes before Sasuke’s post got its first comment, via u/rasenganthisass2.

“me? i skip the sink entirely, just piss my pants”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only apologizing bc of the few misleading tags - Kurams
> 
> i dont regret anything - gimoe


End file.
